marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Harold Kane (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Gunfighter, Outlaw | Education = | Origin = Secret potion from Indians | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Dick Ayers | First = Two-Gun Kid #70 | HistoryText = Harold Kane was the leader of a gang of owlhoots who were defeated by the Two-Gun Kid while attempting to rob a train. Kane was the only one able to escape the Kid and fled across the desert in desperation. Kane eventually found a campsite held by an old Native medicine man. The man was preparing a potion which he hoped would increase the speed of the braves in his tribe, but Kane drank it instead. He fought the Two-Gun Kid several times in his own costumed identity of the Hurricane, but was ultimately defeated each time. Hurricane was defended at his trail by the Kid's alter-ego Matt Hawk and was ultimately released on the grounds that he no longer posed a threat to society as it looked like his powers had faded. Later, however, Kane regained his former powers and was contemplating his next action when he was discovered by Carter Slade, otherwise known as the Phantom Rider. If fear of having the return of his abilities outed, Hurricane confronted Slade and found his mask, realizing the school teacher's secret identity of the Rider. Kane beat Slade, tied him in rope and tossed him of a cliff to end his threat to his schemes. The rope, however, caught on a ledge on the way down, saving Slade's life, and he returned to confront Hurricane as the Phantom Rider who Kane know believed to be a real spirit of vengeance. The Rider eventually beat Hurricane by causing him to fall off of the cliff himself. In 1876, Hurricane was among the group of old west 'super-villains' put together by the Iron Mask. They were opposed by the Two-Gun Kid, the Rawhide Kid, the Phantom Rider and the time traveling West Coast Avengers. Hurricane battled Tigra, but she was able to dodge his gunshots and threw the Rattler into him, knocking him unconscious. Later in 1876, the old medicine man who had originally given Kane his powers requested a favor from the man. He asked Hurricane to escort the Native maiden Little Cloud to Canada where she was to join her parents. Hurricane agreed and the pair set out on a trek which would take the better part of a year. The girl was initially quite fearful that the medicine man had made a mistake by choosing him as her escort, as he had quite bad aim and did not at all appear as fast as the legends said. Hurricane explained that it was only that he was in danger when his powers would kick in, causing him to become the fastest draw in the world. One night, in Colorado, Hurricane and Little Cloud were confronted with a posse of about a hundred men who were out to collect the bounty on his head. It was here that Little Cloud saw Hurricane in action for the first time as he was able to gun down all of his pursuers with his speed, using dozens of guns which Little Cloud threw to him from his supply horse. Afterward people called the event a massacre though it was only one man against one hundred. He and Little Cloud subsequently resumed their journey towards Canada. | Powers = Superhuman Speed: Originally Hurricane was shown to possess speed enough to outrun a jack rabbit and a cougar at will. As a result of his speed, he was also undoubtedly the fastest draw of the old west, though his aim did not nearly match his speed. Later, He told Little Cloud that his powers only kicked in when he was faced with danger. Given this statement, it is possible that over time the powers that he received from the potion began to fade and required the boost of Hurricane's own adrenaline, released in stressful situations, to again become active. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Hurricane's powers only activated when he was faced with a dangerous situation. He was not a good shot for a gunslinger, relying on speed much more than accuracy. | Equipment = Hurricane often traveled with a horse that carried nothing but a huge pile of guns and ammunition. | Transportation = Hurricane rides a horse called Chipper. | Weapons = A staggering supply of pistols as well as some rifles. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/hurricane.htm }} Category:Western Characters